


In the Moment

by twinsarein



Category: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit/Oz
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Elliot meet each other for the first time on vacation in Maui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



Elliot walks along the beach with Toby. Both are bare-chested, wearing only their bathing suits as they meander across the sand. Elliot’s carrying a duffle with their towels and a few other odds and ends. 

He’s only known the other man since they’d met at the Kahului Airport while trying to flag down a taxi to the same hotel. They’d shared the taxi and the fare. That had just been a few days ago, but they’d been doing almost everything together since then.

Elliot is finding himself drawn more and more to the other man. Toby doesn’t talk much about his past life, but being a cop, it isn’t hard to figure out that the man had spent a considerable time in prison. Even knowing that, figuring that out, hasn’t dimmed the attraction he’s felt growing between them.

The man has a perpetual air of sadness around him, but he doesn’t act defeated or broken. Elliot wishes he could scoop the other man up in his arms and make it all better, but he’d settle for helping him forget for a while. He just hopes Toby will let him.

Toby had been skittish around him at first - sitting a good distance away in the taxi, giving him nervous looks over dinner that first night, keeping plenty of room between them as they’d hiked to the first summit of Maui’s highest mountain. Gradually, however, he’d been relaxing around Elliot, walking closer as they took in some of the area’s tourist traps, reaching out to touch his arm when making a point or wanting his attention. Elliot can’t remember the last time he wanted to earn someone’s trust so badly.

Grabbing a lei from one of the carts that seem to be everywhere on Maui, Elliot drapes it around the other man’s neck. “Let’s find a place to settle, Toby. You need some sunscreen before you start to burn.”

Toby looks at him from under his lashes, making little Elliot stir in he confines of the bathing suit a little. Elliot does his best to ignore it for now. “Sounds good, Elliot. Any particular kind of place you’re looking for?”

Using the lei to pull the man closer, Elliot licks across the slightly open mouth. “Yeah. Someplace secluded. Sound good?”

Watching carefully for signs that his suggestion isn’t wanted, Elliot knows his worry is groundless with the way Toby leans into him and licks his own lips. “Sounds real good.”

Toby makes to turn away, but Elliot loses his battle to remain in control. He can’t resist pulling the other man in with the lei again and nipping at Toby’s slightly pouty lower lip and slipping his tongue in to the warm recesses of Toby’s mouth for a small taste.

Toby’s hand comes up and rests on his chest, right over his heart, not to mention his nipple, which peaks at the slight brush of fingers. Groaning, Elliot pulls the other man closer for a harder kiss before breaking away with a growled, “Secluded spot. Now!”

Looking slightly dazed, Toby merely nods his head, but he slips his hand down Elliot’s arm and clasps his hand.

Feeling dazed himself from the intoxicating taste, Elliot leads the way down the beach at a more determined pace. They’re lucky that this isn’t the peak tourist season or there’d be many more people out on the sand and in the surf. As it is, there’s only a few dozen dotting the mile long expanse he can see in either direction.

Finding a secluded spot isn’t as hard as Elliot had feared, at first. There are trees lining the beach, and every once in a while there’s a dip in the line, creating a natural mini grove. They walk by the first few, trying to put more distance between them and the rest of the population.

Finally finding one that’s a little deeper than the others, Elliot pulls Toby in and throws the duffel on the ground. Wrapping a big hand around the back of Toby’s neck, crushing that part of the lei, Elliot brings him forward and presses their lips together, pushing his tongue in aggressively. At the same time he slides a hand down to Toby’s Lycra covered ass and uses the grip to pull him closer, stroking the tips of his fingers over the cleft he finds there.

When Toby’s hand come up and rest on the jut of Elliot’s hipbones, stroking his thumbs over the sensitive skin of his stomach, Elliot jerks him even closer and grinds their erections together. Loving the feeling of Toby’s hard length pressing into him. 

When Toby shudders and moans, Elliot tears himself away and presses their foreheads together. “God, Toby, you go to my head; make me forget myself. You still need sunscreen or you’ll burn out here. There’s a little shade here, but not enough.”

“Jesus, Elliot, I don’t care about sunscreen. It isn’t like we’ll be at it long enough for me to burn.”

Elliot grins at his soon-to-be lover and lowers his eyelids. “Trust me, Toby, we definitely will be. I want to take my time with you.” Yanking Toby closer for one more kiss, his desire almost makes him lose control again. God, he wants this man so much. Wants to taste and touch every inch of skin, wants to feel his tight heat closing around him, holding him tightly.

Pulling back, Elliot runs a hand over his face and works to get himself under control. After a moment he moves to his duffel and pulls out the towels. He lays them on the ground and then gestures. “Lie down on your stomach Toby; I’m going to rub some sunscreen into your skin.”

Licking his lips, Toby stares at Elliot for a moment before doing as he said. Toby lies facedown and Elliot can feel him jump as the cold sunscreen hits his sun-warmed skin. Elliot straddles his hips and starts rubbing the protection in, using it more as a massage than anything else. The smell of berries is strong in the air as the flavored sunscreen he bought warm under his hands.

By the time Elliot is done with Toby’s shoulders and arms, the sandy-haired man is a relaxed puddle on the towel and his eyes are closed. Without ceremony, Elliot skips over the hips and goes directly to his legs. 

Doing one leg at a time, Elliot ignores the more sensitive territory until he’s working his way back up. Then he runs a finger along the rim of where the bathing suit meets the tender skin of Toby’s inner thigh.

Leaning down, Elliot sucks a tender kiss into the skin he’s touching, marking the area slightly. “Toby? Lift your hips for me. I’m going to take them off.” Elliot’s surprised at the huskiness of his voice, but supposes he shouldn’t be. He’d enjoyed digging his fingers into tense muscles and feeling the man beneath him relax. He’d also enjoyed the position, and it had taken more control than he wanted to admit to, to not press his hard cock against the tight ass below him and rock to completion.

Almost mindless from the state of relaxation he’d sunk into very quickly, Toby does as he’s bid and lifts his hips. Elliot makes short work of getting rid of the small bit of cloth.   His eyes land on a smooth scar, a couple of inches square, on one ass cheek. Elliot wonders about it, but doesn’t want to mention it during their first time. Some people are sensitive about their scars, and Elliot doesn’t want to spoil the mood. Toby has tensed back up in anticipation, and Elliot doesn’t want to disappoint.  Recoating his palm with the fruity sunscreen, Elliot reaches down and caresses the firm globes.

Dipping both hands into Toby’s crack, Elliot pries both cheeks apart and swallows at the sight of the pretty, pink hole he finds. When it contracts under his gaze, Elliot begins to breathe a little faster. Urging the slightly smaller man to his knees, pressing down between his shoulder blades to keep his torso on the towel, Elliot soon has the delectable looking ass high in the air.

Pushing against Toby’s legs has him widening his stance and the cheeks part naturally, giving Elliot no obstruction to what he suddenly wants to do.

Turning his head, Toby looks back at Elliot, dilated pupils darkening his eyes. “Do it! Fuck me, now.”

Elliot shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Naw, not yet, Toby. I’m not letting you rush me.”

Still looking back, Toby bites his bottom lip, clearly nervous. “Then why…what are you doing?”

Running a soothing hand along Toby’s flank, Elliot shushes him. “”Don’t worry. Just enjoy it.”

Putting his hands on either side of Toby’s hips, Elliot leans forward and licks a stripe from Toby’s perineum to the top of his crack. The other man tries to buck under him, but Elliot’s large hands hold him still. “Fuck, Toby, you taste amazing.”

Not waiting for a response, Elliot slides his tongue back down, but this time stops at the tight hole. Flattening his tongue, he rubs over the wrinkled surface until he feels the tight muscle relaxing a little. Pursing his lips, he presses a kiss to the pucker and then proceeds to place a series of kisses, licks, and bites up and down the crack and back over the hole.

With his hands, Elliot alternates between caressing and scratching at the skin he can reach. He enjoys feeling the twitching muscles everywhere he moves, and the keening from in front of him are making his hard dick throb. Finally, sliding his hands back a bit, Elliot uses his thumbs to pry the cheeks nearest the hole apart more.

When the small ring widens a bit, Elliot takes full advantage and spears his tongue past the outer entrance. He moans as the sharp biting taste of pure Toby bursts over his tongue. Growling, he pulls Toby closer and pushes his face forward at the same time.  He thumbs slip a little in the saliva he’s letting escape and the tips push past the muscle, right beside his tongue.

Elliot likes that he can go deeper with the new arrangement, so he pushes his thumbs in more and gently pulls them in opposite directions, widening Toby’s hole even more. Pushing in as far as he can, Elliot’s tongue moves around in the still tight channel while his mouth latches on to the outer rim and sucks.

Toby goes wild under him, pushing back into his face and spreading his legs even more. “God, Elliot! _Yes_! More. Fuck. _Please, more_. Don’t stop. Don’t ever. Gonna come, Elliot. Don’t stop.

Elliot has no intention of stopping, and when Toby says he’s going to come, Elliot begins to fuck his tongue in and out of Toby’s passage, pulling even harder on his thumbs and digging his fingers into the other man’s hips.

The first contraction of Toby’s hole around his tongue makes Elliot try to go just that little bit deeper. When the last contraction fades, and Toby is simply twitching under his touch, Elliot finally pulls back and loosens his grip on the other man’s hips. 

Toby immediately sinks down until he’s flat on the towel again, still shuddering.  Elliot’s as hard as a rock, but he isn’t ready to let himself come yet. Straddling his lover again, Elliot leans down and scatters kisses across Toby’s back and shoulders, trying to calm them both down. He licks the sweat from the small of Toby’s back and then plants a last kiss there. His cock is still hard, but the urgency he’d been feeling has lessened a great degree.

Elliot starts to talk, but has to stop and clear his voice. It had almost been too husky to be understood. When he tries again, he’s still hoarse enough to make Toby shiver, but can also make his wishes plain. “Turn over, Toby. I’m going to put sunscreen on your front, too.”

“Jesus, Elliot. I don’t know if I’ll survive more sunscreen.” In spite of his verbal protest, he still does as he’s told, and Elliot’s hard dick twitches as Toby’s shift reveals his flaccid cock with a pearl of come still at the tip.  

“Fuck, Toby. You’re gorgeous.” Bending forward, Elliot takes the tip of Toby’s cock into his mouth and suck and licks it clean. He’s rewarded by feeling a feeble twitch in his mouth and hearing a quick indrawn breath above him.

Straightening up, Elliot gets some more sunscreen and starts to smooth it over Toby’s fair shoulders. Hands clenching in the towel beneath him, Toby bites his lower lip in agitation and glares up at Elliot. “God! You don’t need to do all this, Elliot. Just take me, now! _Please_.”

Slowing his caresses, Elliot stares down at the other man. “Why? I’m enjoying giving you pleasure. What’s your hurry? There aren’t any other people near us yet. We’re essentially all alone out here. Besides, the only thing I want you burning up from is the pleasure I plan to give you.”

“I’m just not used to…I don’t…I…fuck it. Kiss me.”

Elliot looks down at him uncertainly.  “Are you—”

“I want to taste us together in your mouth.”

Shivering with desire, all his efforts at subduing his urgent need undone by Toby’s words, Elliot practically falls forward and thrusts his tongue firmly into Toby’s mouth.  He settles his lower body over his lover’s and has to work at not thrusting his hips as his tongue fucks Toby’s mouth. He groans when he feels the other man’s cock growing against his hips, and he finally makes himself push away, afraid of coming too soon.

Swallowing hard, Elliot speeds up his hands over Toby’s torso, still wanting the man’s easily burned skin protected. He can’t resist lingering just a bit over the dusky nipples, enjoying how they pebble under his fingers. Then, he has to bend down and take one of the small nubs between his teeth. He nibbles and licks at it, rubbing his thumb over its companion.

Toby’s hands smooth over Elliot’s close-cropped hair and presses his lover’s mouth closer to his chest, making Elliot bite down harder. Toby’s wordless cry above him makes Elliot jerk his head up so he can hurriedly finish the job with the sunscreen.

Mere seconds later, Toby’s body is completely protected except for his erection, which is already more than half-hard again. Putting a small dollop of sunscreen in the palm of his hand Elliot reaches out and smoothes it down the other man’s dick. His own throbs in the confines of his bathing suit, the tip pushing past the waistband.

“Elliot! God, yes! Right there! Do that…oh, God…again. Twist…yeah.”

Toby’s abandon, his hoarse voice, his rapidly hardening dick, have Elliot on the edge again quicker that he thought would be possible. Standing on shaky legs, he shucks off his own suit and takes the two needed steps to the duffle to pull out the lube and condoms. Tearing one off, he quickly puts it on and turns back to the blanket.

When he takes in the sight that greets him as he turns, Elliot has to grab the base of his cock and hold on tightly to prevent himself from coming right there. Toby has planted his feet wide apart and as closely to his ass as he can get them, completely opening himself to Elliot’s gaze. A hand is slowly stroking his erection and heated eyes are raking up and down Elliot’s body.

When Toby lick his lips while staring right into Elliot’s eyes, Elliot takes two steps towards him and falls to his knees between Toby’s splayed legs. Quickly slicking a finger, he wastes no time in pushing it into the man lying in front of him. It sinks in easily because of Elliot’s earlier rim job, so he adds a little more lube and pushes in a second finger.

Planting his free hand by Toby’s shoulder, Elliot leans over the other man and stares into his eyes as he starts fucking his fingers in and out. Twisting his fingers around, he’s able to rub his thumb over Toby’s perineum on the outside, while he slides his fingers over his prostate on the inside.

Toby’s body jerks under him at the overload of sensation and starts to writhe, one hand clasping Elliot’s thick bicep as the other still works on his cock. Dropping a quick kiss on his lips, Elliot pulls back, slipping his fingers free, and slicking up his aching dick.

Lining up and pressing forward, Elliot doesn’t stop until his balls are resting against Toby’s ass. Pulling all the way out, he thrusts back in hard enough to move Toby’s body up the towel. Grabbing for Toby’s frantically working hand, Elliot shakes his head. “That’s mine. Don’t touch it again.”

Waiting for the jerky nod, Elliot puts his arms under Toby’s bent knees and lifts the man to a better angle. He sets up a hard rhythm that makes Toby’s cock slap against his stomach. Both men moan making Elliot speed up just a little more.

Feeling the inevitable build-up of his orgasm, Elliot shifts to his haunches, pulling Toby with him, still pistoning his hips, but freeing up his hands so he can stroke the bobbing cock. He places his other hand on Toby’s stomach, caressing and scratching by turns, making the other man twitch with sensitivity.

After a few more strong strokes with his hand, Toby cries out his name and his cock starts jerking, painting Elliot’s hand with his come. Working him through it, Elliot only makes it a few more seconds before his rhythm is faltering and he shoves himself deep once more and starts filling Toby’s ass.

Collapsing forward, Elliot manages to shift so he falls beside Toby instead of on him. Cleaning his hand off in the sand, Elliot pulls his lover closer, grabbing the other towel to cover their groins just in case someone wanders by.  His hand plays with the much abused lei still around Toby’s neck.

Toby throws an arm over Elliot’s waist, and Elliot slides a hand down his back and then back up to spear into the thick, blond hair. He rests his lips against Toby’s forehead and just closes his eyes.

Eventually, they’ll have to move, get dressed, head back to their hotel.

At some point, Elliot hopes he’ll get to know more about this enigmatic man who’s now his lover.

For now, however, he just plans to enjoy the moment.


End file.
